Sightless
by Azureoverland
Summary: Cry lost his glasses. Sucks for him. *PewdieCry Brotherly thing*


**I don't give a flying fuck if it's bad, I did it and its here. So deal with it.**

**Yea, I like Pewds and Cry, but not so strongly on the pairing. More brotherly love and all with them. But I didn't meet them right away. **

**Order of meeting Youtube Gamers: **

**Yamimash**

**Markiplier**

**PewDiePie**

**Cryaotic/ ChaoticMonki **

**Etc.**

**That's all I got to say cause Im tired. So Im hoping to finish my other shit so I can get this weight off my shoulders. So sorry for the long wait and being offline on my Fanfic website. School is becoming stressful and I can't be messing around on here or any other site so much.**

**Enjoy! If not, keep your negative comments to yourself and go read something better. I apologize for any spelling errors. I do these fanfics late at night so yea, not so good catching mis-spelled shit. **

* * *

In Vidcon, most of the infamous Youtube Gamers messed around with one another as they relax and wait for instructions from the people who called them in.

Felix, also known to be the infamous PewDiePie, was on his phone while waiting for his friends, Ken and Cry. They said they were coming too, but there was a bit of a problem while they were heading there.

"Gaow!"

Felix jumped when the familiar sound of a male voice stopped him mid-text. Two men were helping Cry off the floor when he walked right into the door of the entrance, Ken standing before him while they led the man to the couch.

And Felix noticed the squinted eyes of his former friend as he was guided to the couch.

Somehow, Cry lost his glasses on the way here and Ken has been grateful enough to search for them while the man stood like a bystander. Cry doesn't like to misplace them with the possibility of forgetting where he last put it, most likely having them close by at all times.

But now he cannot seem to find them. And he was walking around like a blind bat searching for his way home.

"Ow…," Cry rubs his forehead and blinks a few times as the slight blur clears just a little. He can see at least a foot in front of him, but the rest was all fuzz and one big blob. He won't complain about his sight, but he cannot tolerate it so much either. He has come to accept it since he can't do much other than consider wearing contacts. Which he will not.

"Cry, are you okay?"

He looks up and smiles, "Course I'm alright! No bumps or bruises forming just yet."

A hand took hold of his chin and guides his head to the right, "Cry, I'm right here!" Felix snickers softly along with Ken, "Dude, what happened? Your eyes okay?"

"Naw man, I lost my glasses," Cry grumbled, "I can't see well without them. And it's fucking annoying having to walk around half blind, colliding with the signs and the buildings as you go along with your _friend _who said he'll guide your way!" He barked at Ken, but was looking at the wall instead, enable to locate the man.

"Hehehe! Dude, you said you were fine until you were flat on the ground with the Chinese sign!" Ken laughed, patting Cry on the back, "But I was impressed by the way you managed with little of my help."

"Dude, I can see a little better than a blind man having his Golden Retriever guide him."

"Wait, did you just refer me to a dog!?"

"Who said you were a dog?" Cry giggles.

Ken pouts, but his smile returned and he ruffles the 24 year old's hair, "Whatever man. Now you just stay here while we help set up everything for the film. Felix, watch over him. Wouldn't want our little Cry wandering off now, would we~"

The two laugh while the brunette just frowned, "Shut the fuck up and go. I'll be fine."

"Sure." Ken sighs with a smirk, leaving Felix with their blind friend. Taking a seat next to Cry, Felix started texting again while all the other Youtube gamers got into position to talk, sing, do whatever they must do to finish this and go home.

"Felix…."

"Huh? Yeah, Cry?"

"… I have to pee."

The young man blinks and quickly nods, "Erm, yeah, yeah, come on, I'll… take you to the bathroom. Stay close, bro."

"Okay."

They leave the small studio and head down the hall, Cry clinging to Felix's shirt so he won't wander or bump into someone or something. It was rather odd, but for Felix, it was a good thing for Cry to seem so small and child-like. But he didn't have his glasses with him so the man didn't really have much of a choice. He either clung to the blonde, who trip and fall face first on the hard, cold floor.

When they made it to the laboratory, Felix pushed the door open and Cry goes in, proceeding to unzip his pants.

"Cry, wait a sec-COND!"

The blonde shields his eyes when the brunette pushed his underwear down and relieved all his glory, unaware that he was not using the toilet, but the tile of the wall. When he was done, he zips up his pants and went towards the sink, washing his hands.

After calling the janitor to clean up Cry's accident, they head back to the studio. Cry was ahead of him and continues to proceed down the hall, til he took a wrong turn.

"Ay! Cry, wrong way!" Felix goes after him and grabs his hood.

"Ack! What do you mean 'wrong way'!?" He frees his hoodie from under the blonde's fingers and faced him ((the wall)). Felix faced him towards him and sighs.

"Cry, don't go off like that without me or someone to lead you to a location. I don't want you getting lost."

"Pewds, I'm fine. I can handle a little blurry vision," The brunette gently brushed his hands off his shoulders and walks off, but only trips on a 'Wet Floor' sign, falling flat on his stomach. A few people were torn from their business and stared at the man with baffled looks on their faces. Then small snickers followed by whispering can be heard.

"Fuck…." Cry quickly picks himself up.

"Cry, just let me show you the way and we'll avoid having anymore trouble." Felix suggested.

"No! I can do this on my own!"

The stubborn will of the other male was very interesting to Felix, but irritated him a little when Cry refused his help. Then again, Cry was really trying. And sadly failing. Every three steps he takes, he ends up on the floor, nose and forehead probably bruising up already for having a kiss of the ground repeatedly. The blonde can see the blush on the young male's face and he can guess it was from the laughter of people around them seeing the scene, or the blood rushing to his face from pain/mortification. He will say both.

"Cry…"

"No."

They weren't even close to heading back to the studio. And it's been ten minutes!

"Okay, Cry. I know you're trying and all, but this is taking too long and I won't stand for your bullshit."

He bends down and grabs the man by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder with a grunt. He made sure to wrap a firm arm around the brunette's waist and throw another on the back of his knees to help keep his balance before walking back down the hall.

Cry was shocked and temporarily still. He was being carried. He was being carried!

"No! Put me down!" He didn't put up much of a fight, fearing that he might hurt his friend if he so much as knees him in the face. It was tempting, but he won't go that far to free himself, "This is uncomfortable! Dude, c'mon, let go of me!"

"No! Not until we make it back to the studio! And I'm hoping we get there fast cause you're heavy! Lose some pounds!"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I stay in shape despite having pizza seven days of the week!"

"Then cut back on the pizza! You're fucking heavy and I should just drop you on your ass!"

While they were shouting nonsense, the two males didn't know they were back at the studio until Felix bumped into the double doors. He sighs in relief and threw them open, catching the Youtuber's attention.

"Dude, where were you!?" Ken asked, walking over to them, "And why are you holding Cry like that? By the way, nice ass you got there, bud."

"Thanks. Don't touch it." Cry warned playfully.

Felix drops Cry onto a beanie and stretched his limbs and back, "Phew! Finally back!"

"Back? Where'd you go?"

"Cry had to use the bathroom and… well, we got held up on personal things." Felix explained with shifty eyes.

"Well, we're all taking five. So be ready." Ken pats him on the back and walks away, leaving them alone again.

"Oh!" He runs back and comes face to face with Cry, "Also, the guys got you new glasses. They may not be the best, but it'll do until we go to the Eye Doctor for new, proper ones." Ken slips them on and Cry blinks, staring with wide eyes.

"Woah! Everythings so weird! Hehe!" He smiled, "Thank you, Ken."

"No problem! See you guys on the set!" He leaves once again.

Cry faced Felix and giggles.

"What's so funny?" Felix asked in a playful tone.

"Oh nothing. But you know…," He takes the new glasses off and stares at the blonde, positive that he was staring at him instead of something else, "If I could, I wouldn't need glasses to see you or anything else."

Felix smiled warmly and ruffled up Cry's hair, "Bros?"

"Bros."

They bump their fists in content.

_End~_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And good night! :3 /goes to bed**

**~AzureoverLand**


End file.
